villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killer Bunny
The Killer Bunny is the main antagonist of the Animation vs. Minecraft episode "TNT Land", part of the Animator vs. Animation series. It is an albino Minecraft rabbit from another computer that is, in actuality, a serial killer that murders and eats anyone it comes across. History As the Second Coming is searching for its lost friends, it enters a portal and finds itself on another computer with Minecraft active. It comes across the rabbit, who acts intelligent and humanistic. It greets the Second Coming and invites it to its Woodland Mansion for a meal. As the Second Coming enters, the rabbit quickly hides a pile of raw rabbit items that were sitting on its table. The rabbit prepares a large feast for the two of them, and they begin to eat. The rabbit pretends it is clearing away dishes, but is in actuality grabbing a diamond axe, and attempts to decapitate the Second Coming. However, the Second Coming turns around, so the rabbit quickly hides the weapon and offers it cake. The two eat cake, and the Killer Bunny tries again to kill the Second Coming by flipping a leaver that activates a trap door under its seat, leading to a pit of spikes. However, the Second Coming gets up, forcing the rabbit to close the door again before it notices. The Killer Bunny then tries to drop anvils on it and shoots arrows at it, only for the Second Coming to unwittingly dodge them all. When the Second Coming sees the arrows, the Killer Bunny attacks with a diamond sword. The two do battle, with the Second Coming soon disarming the rabbit. The rabbit flicks another leaver, which opens a door and allows Vindicators and Evokers into the room. The Second Coming fights off both the Vindicators and the rabbit, eventually dropping a chandelier on the Vindicators and then throwing it at the rabbit, pinning it down. The Second Coming then turns its attention to the Evoker, who uses magic to steal its sword. The Evoker spawns Vexes, but the Second Coming grabs one of the Vindicator's axes and kills them and the Evoker with it. The Second Coming makes a run for the portal, only to be stopped by the Killer Bunny, who has laced the landscape with TNT and is threatening to light it. Despite the Second Coming begging it to stop, the rabbit lights it anyway. The Second Coming flees as the landscape explodes, with the rabbit grabbing at it and attempting to reach the portal first. Just before the rabbit reaches the portal, the Second Coming pulls out a rabbit carcass and throws it back. The Killer Rabbit, unable to hold back its cannibalistic urges, chases after it into the explosions as the Second Coming escapes and the portal is destroyed behind it. Personality The Killer Bunny is sadistic and vile, taking pleasure in murdering and devouring its victims, including other rabbits. It is manipulative and cunning, allowing it to lure victims into a false sense of security before violently attacking. Gallery Images Snip20190406_1.png|The Second Coming meets the Killer Bunny for the first time. Snip20190406_2.png|The Killer Bunny jumps to hide the corpses of its past victims. Snip20190406_3.png|The Killer Bunny reveals its true nature. Snip20190406_4.png|The Second Coming vs. the Killer Bunny Snip20190406_5.png|The Killer Bunny prepares to ignite the TNT. Snip20190406_6.png|The Killer Bunny jumps into the explosion for the carcass, before meeting his fate. Videos TNT Land - AVM Shorts Episode 12 Trivia *The Killer Bunny is derived from a hostile mob that used to exist in Minecraft; this rare mob, called "The Killer Bunny", was itself a reference to the Rabbit of Caerbannog from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *It is possible that the Killer Bunny fed the Second Coming all that food to fatten him up, leaving more for the Killer Rabbit to eat. Navigation Category:Game Changer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Animals Category:Mute Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Cannibals Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Genderless Category:Evil Creation Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Malefactors Category:Nameless Category:Deceased Category:Parody/Homage Category:Minecraft Villains